This invention relates to an automatic weight sorting machine for sorting by weight a number of containers filled with product which are delivered successively from an automatic filling machine having a plurality of filling stations or heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,102 discloses a weight sorting machine for use with a rotary bottle filling machine which can sort products into predetermined classes of weight and calculate the average weight and the number of products in each class for displaying these data on a screen and alarming upon detection of defective data. In case of using such weight sorting machine in co-operation with the above-mentioned rotary filling machine, however, it does not store the measured weight, in correspondence to the respective filling heads. Therefore, even if an abnormal measured weight is found, there is no way to identify which filling head caused this condition. Accordingly, in such case, the operator had to repeat, troublesome and time-consuming trial and error operation of each filling head for finding the abnormal filling head for repair or readjustment.